Disclosed herein is an ink composition suitable for printing marks or images on deformable substrates. More specifically, disclosed herein is a stretchable ink composition.
Printing marks or images on deformable substrates is desirable for many applications, such as flexible medical devices, including surgical tools and implantable medical devices, robot skins, textiles (e.g. for stretchable swimming suits), rubber products such as tires, tubes, and cables, and the like. Consumable products based on rubbers and some textiles are also stretchable. Because of the highly deformable characteristic of the substrate, a stretchable ink is desired for printing on such substrates to achieve excellent image robustness and image longevity.
Accordingly, while known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved ink compositions. In addition, a need remains for ink compositions suitable for printing on deformable or stretchable substrates. Further, a need remains for stretchable inks. Additionally, a need remains for stretchable inks that form robust images which can be stretched and relaxed for a high number of cycles. There is also a need for stretchable inks that have good color stability. In addition, there is a need for stretchable inks that exhibit good resistance to environmental factors such as light, chemicals, water, and oxidizing gases. Further, there is a need for stretchable inks that are suitable for outdoor applications. Additionally, there is a need for stretchable inks that generate hydrophobic and water-resistant images. A need also remains for stretchable inks that can be applied digitally.